


Laugh

by AmiiRay



Series: Connara Week 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice and Hank are just mentioned, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiiRay/pseuds/AmiiRay
Summary: Written for Day 3 of Connara Week 2019!





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Connara Week - Day 3: Laugh

Oh rA9, he loved her laugh. 

 

He loved the twinkling giggle she’d make at Alice’s antics. The silent, full body shakes when she found something too funny and had laughed for too long. 

 

Now, don’t get him wrong. He loves everything about her, she’s so much more than he deserves and he thanks rA9 every day that she even  _ looked _ in his general direction after what he’d done to them. 

 

Chasing a woman and her daughter across a busy highway didn’t exactly scream “I care.”

 

But there was something about her laugh, her happiness that he absolutely loved.

 

* * *

 

She loved his laugh.

 

He didn’t laugh very often. Even though he deviated and could  _ feel _ , it just wasn’t something he’d do much.

 

So when she’d catch him chuckling under his breath when Alice got a _little_ too into her pretend detective charade, or when his lips would curve up when talking to Hank and she could _tell_ he was trying to hold back a laugh, it meant the world to her. It meant that he was happy here, with them. 

  
With his  _ family. _


End file.
